


TV Advertisement Contest

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Perry Mason (TV), Scooby Doo - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, advertisement contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Fred sees an interesting advertisement on TV and decides to get involved. It's a contest, but would the gang stand a chance to winning this fun week? Find out





	1. Chapter 1

Fred flipped through the channels on the television. His friends weren’t around to see this latest advertisement. He thought it was really interesting. It wasn’t around very long to get enough attention. Here’s what the ad said on the screen:

“This is a contest. If anyone of you are interested, you could be a winner to spend a week with Perry Mason. You may never know if you’ll win to have this fun week. You could also be the winner and maybe involved in a murder to solve. If you’re watching this ad right now, dial the number at the bottom on the screen and have this opportunity to meet the famous lawyer and secretary. Good luck. On how you will know if you’re the winner of this contest, you will receive the information through the mail.”

Fred laughed a little bit as he dialed the number that was on the screen. Since he and his friends are well – known for solving mysteries, they could stand a chance to win this contest. After putting the telephone back, Fred turned off the television to do something else. Not sure where his friends are, he called for them instead of searching the house.

“Gang!” Fred yelled as loud as he could so Daphne, Shaggy, and Velma would join him to hear about this latest advertisement. His friends joined him as fast as they could.

“You called, Freddy?”

“Yes, Daphne. Guess what was on television? It was a TV ad. Too bad you weren’t here to see it.”

“Just tell us, Fred,” Shaggy told him.

“That’s what I’m doing, Shaggy. Have any of you guys seen that advertisement about winning a contest?”

“What kind of contest is this, Fred? Maybe you can give us the details and we’ll answer your question,” Velma told him.

“Well, the contest is about spending an entire week and maybe have the chance to work on a murder mystery.”

Now Velma was seeing where Fred is coming on about this contest.

“What is the mystery about, Freddy?” Daphne asked.

Fred shook his head and said, “I have no clue. The winner of this contest is to spend a whole week with that famous lawyer, Perry Mason.”

Now the three of his friends were showing more interest since Fred said the magic word, which was “mystery.”

“What did you do then?” Shaggy asked their friend.

“I wrote the number from the screen and called in. Even if we don’t win, we gave it a shot.”

“This sounds very exciting, Fred! I’ve been watching those reruns on TV myself, so now I see where you’re coming with this,” said Velma.

“That’s what I thought.”

“How do we know if we’re the lucky winners?” asked Shaggy.

“Through the mail.”

“Oh.”

“I wonder what kind of mystery it’s going to be,” said Velma.

“Aged,” he said.

Now all they had to do was wait for the mail to arrive about this contest, whenever that will be.


	2. Chapter 2

“Perry, this should be exciting,” Della said.

For those who don’t know, she happens to be a secretary to a lawyer.

“Yes, I know, Della. I think Paul’s in charge of this, not me.”

Della nodded. At least Perry had given her a reminder.

“Oh, I almost forgot Paul’s in charge of this contest. I needed that reminder.”

“Remember Paul wanted to have at least four lucky winners?”

“I do now since you just reminded me. Speaking of Paul, where is he?”

Perry shrugged. His shoulders.

“I don’t know. I don’t need to know every little thing that he does.”

Paul is the best private investigator he’s had since he began his practice. What gave Perry the idea of becoming a lawyer because it ran in the family.

“I’m sure Paul is taking his time on getting ideas on who would win this contest that he came up with.”

Della had to agree with him.

“He’ll let us know when he decides to stop that advertisement on television. He’s probably received a lot of telephone calls by now,” he told her.

Again Della agreed.

“Let’s ask him that question when we see him again,” she said.

“The more we talk about it, the more curious we get. I don’t know what made Paul come up with an idea like this.”

“Maybe he wanted to try something different, Perry. It’s his idea, he can choose four lucky winners when he makes up his mind.”

He nodded.

“I’m leaving for a while, Della. If anyone wants to speak with me, have them leave a message to call them back.”

“All right, Perry. I always do.”

“Of course you do, Della. I don’t know when I return. Even if Paul’s planning to look for me, I’ll just do it myself.”

“All right. Talk to you later, Perry.”

“I’ll see you again soon.”

That’s when the lawyer left.

“I think he’s a bit nervous about this whole contest. I’m curious to know who are the lucky contest winners are. Are they going to be local or from somewhere else?”

Della kept trying her hardest to come up with names, but all she could think of was people they personally knew. Before Della began to do anything else, the phone rang immediately.

“Perry Mason’s office. This is Della Street.”

“Hello, Ms. Street. Is Perry in?”

Della didn’t recognize the woman’s name, so all she did was ask, “What’s your name, ma’am?”

“I’m Perry’s mother. I’d like to speak to my son if he’s around.”

“Well, Mrs. Mason, he left not too long ago.”

“Do you know when he plans to return?”

“No, I don’t. He really didn’t say. Is there anything wrong?”

Della could tell the other woman was worried about something, but what was it? Since it was only his mother, Perry would understand what’s going on with his family.

“Tell Perry to call back immediately when he returns. This isn’t good news, so please pass it on, Ms. Street. It’s about my husband.”

“Your husband? What does this have to do with him that made you call his office?”

“It’s more of a personal subject. Perry has mentioned you a few times. We should meet sometime.”

“That would be nice.”

Now that was when the call ended.

Della didn’t need to write down his mother’s message. Since she now knew it was from his family, she’d just tell him once he returns. While Della had taken his mother’s call, Perry was with Paul since he and Della were talking about him in the first place.

“Hey, Perry. I wasn’t expecting to see you,” greeted Paul.

“I know you weren’t,” the lawyer told his private investigator.

“Let me guess why you came to see me. It’s about that contest. Am I right?”

“Yes, you are, Paul. Della and I were only talking about your contest idea of yours. Are you receiving any telephone calls?”

“Actually, I have been. I do still have plenty of time to decide who would want to meet with us.”

“How did you come up with such an idea like this, Paul?” the lawyer asked.

Paul shrugged.

“I don’t know. I only thought it would be something different for a change, even if it means people we already know, if you don’t count our clients.”

“You’re only doing this so we could have some fun.”

“That’s exactly right, Perry. Maybe there might be a murder involving the lucky winners.”

“So that’s why you’re having this contest.”

“You got that right, Perry. Maybe these winners might solve their own mysteries.”

“I never thought about that, but we wish you luck on finding the lucky winners,” he told Paul.

“You’ll know when I choose. You better go back to your office, Perry. It might be crazy with these phone calls about the contest.”

“You have a good point, Paul. I probably have a few messages by now. Good luck.”

“Thanks, Perry. I thin I’ll need the luck.”

“I’ll talk with you again another time.”

“Take care, Perry.”

“Same to you, Paul.”

That’s when he walked out of Paul’s office. Yes, Paul has been keeping a list of callers who are interested. It was now time to get back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

“Fred, do you think this whole television advertisement contest could be a phony?”

“I don’t know, Velma. I just don’t know. If it was a phony, Perry Mason wouldn’t have that advertisement to meet him and you may never know if there’s going to be a mystery. Perry Mason’s not dumb to put a phony contest on TV like that if it was phony. He’s smart about not sharing something like that,” Fred answered.

“Is that where he came up with that crazy idea to have someone help him out on a case?”

“I don’t know if this ad works, Fred,” Shaggy said.

“Shaggy, you wouldn’t be crazy if you were a lawyer like Perry Mason is. You have to be smart and not stupid,” Fred told his friend.

“He’s right, Shaggy. Perry Mason is one of those hard – working lawyers out there. He doesn’t have to waste his time. He is smart like Fred just said,” Daphne said, agreeing with Fred.

“What did the advertisement say about on how many winners who would be the lucky ones, Fred? We haven’t seen that ad yet. Must be something new.”

“Velma, that ad said there should only be four lucky winners. I signed us up. You may never know if Perry Mason chooses us.”

“Any guesses on what kind of mystery it could be?” Daphne asked.

Fred shook his head and answered, “I don’t have any guesses. If there’s a mystery, that’s already been chosen, my guess could probably be murder.”

“That does make sense, and he does work on murder cases,” agreed Velma.

“I see your point, but what if monsters were involved? How would Mason handle that one?”

Even until today, Shaggy still believes in ghosts and monsters, so that’s probably why he thought of that question.

“Shaggy, don’t start that again. There’s absolutely no way those winners would believe in that question. I doubt ghosts and monsters involve murder. He’s brave.”

Velma and Fred nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, Daphne. There wouldn’t be monsters and ghosts in any murder that Perry has ever worked on. It should be fun to meet Perry in person, even if it does mean we are the ones he has chosen for this ad he put on TV.”

Everyone agreed with Velma and Shaggy had to agree on being the lucky winners.

“D you think that somebody from his office decided to come up with this advertisement?” Shaggy asked.

“There’s a good guess, Shaggy. Maybe he did it himself.”

That was all the gang could come up with on this whole Perry Mason contest.

“If you happen to think someone else did come up with this idea, maybe it could’ve been either Della or Paul who came up with this and Perry probably went along with it,” Velma guessed.

“I’ve thought of that, too.”

That was Fred who said that. They were only coming up with both ideas which can work either way.

“Shaggy, do you have any other ideas besides ghosts and monsters all the time? There haven’t been any monsters and ghosts out there lately.”

“Velma, that’s all I can think of. There is a monster that we have out there today.”

“And who exactly is our monster?”

“The President. That’s your answer. He’s a creep to some of us, but he is also a hard – working man.”

Again, everyone agreed with everyone agreed with Velma. There really weren’t anymore ideas or guesses about meeting Perry if it means them. They’re only having fun with coming up with guesses and ideas.

“If it’s us, do you think we might have the chance to meet his family?”

“Shaggy, that’s another good guess, but I doubt that wouldn’t happen. I’m sure that Perry’s family isn’t alive. We never really learned that about him. He probably keeps that information to himself. I doubt that he’s married. A lot of these people keep him busy enough.”

That was something the gang would’ve guessed. Daphne has a purple pen and notebook with her. Fred and the others did notice it too.

“Daphne, why do you have a pen and notebook for?” Velma asked.

“I thought if I could keep a list of our ideas and guesses we just came up with. Even if we happen to be the winners, I thought it was a good idea to see which is the correct answer.”

Fred had to agree with Daphne.

“I agree, Daph. It’s not going to make a big deal if one of us is right about our ideas. Shaggy, your idea about the ghosts and monsters will never happen. We haven’t worked on any mysteries lately, but it’s nice to take a break every once in a while,” Fred told him.

“If you see this again, Fred, let us know so we can see that this contest is not a phony,” Velma told him.

“I will. I haven’t seen it until I told you guys. I’m pretty sure you’ll probably believe me. I’m not joking about this contest I just heard about. It does sounded like a fun idea.”

“We don’t need to keep repeating it, Freddy,” Velma told him.

“I know. Meeting someone like him could be very impossible.”

“Fred, that’s enough.”

“We can still talk about this advertisement if we want to.”

“What were you watching when this came on?”

“Daphne, I was only watching the news. I don’t know how this showed up. If I were you, Daph, I’d keep that book with me.”

“That’s what I plan to do, Freddy. Then I’ll just put a check on the ideas so that way I can see what the best guess was.”

“Anyone get brownie points on this one?”

“I don’t think so,” she answered.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour or so after his mother’s telephone call with Della, Perry returned. He saw Della had not looked happy like she usually is.

“Hi, Della,” Perry said as he slammed the door behind him.

“Hi, Perry.”

Della got up from her desk to give him a hug and he returned it.

“What’s wrong? You don’t look very happy right now. Did you miss me?” he asked once they finished their hug.

“Of course I missed you. By the way, your mother called shortly after you left the office.”

“What made my mother the idea of calling my office? She knows my schedule.”

“I’m sure that she does.”

“Just get to the point on why you don’t look very happy,” he told her.

“Your mother sounded worried. I know I’ve never met your folks, Perry, but I do feel bad about her telephone call.”

“It doesn’t sound like good news to me, Della. Did she say why she wanted to share with me?”

“All she told me was that it was about your father.”

“That’s why you’re not very happy. Well I do appreciate your concern for my parents. I’ll go return her phone call right now.”

Once Perry walked into his office, his private investigator, Paul Drake walked in.

“Hello, Paul. What a pleasant surprise.”

“I know, Della. Is Perry around? I saw his car in the parking lot. I do want to share more about that television advertisement I put out.”

“Is there anything going on?”

“A little bit, but I’d like to tell you both at the same time.”

“Perry just walked in, but he received a telephone call when he was gone.”

“Do you know who the caller was? You don’t look or sound very happy,” Paul told her.

“Perry said the same thing, Paul. The phone call that came in sounded personal.”

“Personal? Do you have the name written down?” Paul asked.

“Didn’t need to. It was his mother.”

“Perry’s mother? What did she want?”

“I don’t know. She really didn’t give me any details. This wasn’t a very happy call.”

“That’s a shame. I’m sure Perry would tell us.”

“Of course he would.”

Perry did hear Paul and Della talking, but he didn’t catch any of it. Right now his mother was more important. He dialed the number. He listened to the telephone ring a couple times before he received an answer.

“Hi, Mom. This is Perry.”

“Hi, Perry. I appreciate you calling back,” she said worriedly.

“What happened? My secretary isn’t very happy. She’s worried for you too.”

“I’m sure she is. I wasn’t talking about her. I’m talking about your father!”

“What does this have to do with Dad?”

Della and Paul finally had the chance to listen in on the conversation between son and mother.

“Your father died, Perry!”

Of course Mrs. Mason started crying, and Perry couldn’t blame her.

“How did Dad pass on?”

“I don’t know, Perry. I was out shopping and found him dead when I returned.”

The tears continued.

“Perry, I think your father was murdered.”

Perry now had been starting to have a shocked look on his face.

“Mom, did you lock the doors when you left the house?”

“I did. Somehow the doors were unlocked when I returned.”

“Sorry to hear that, Mom. Where was Dad?” he asked as the shocked look stayed.

“The couch watching television. It’s a good thing this didn’t happen on the bed because I just washed the sheets, which I’m thankful for.”

He had to agree.

“I’ll come up with a date to come out. Right now I have a couple of clients who are keeping me busy.”

“I hope you will come up with something fast. I need to see you immediately.”

The tears were coming even harder than they did two minutes ago.

“I’ll see what I can do, Mom. I surely will call again when I come up with a date.”

“Please do. I can’t wait much longer.”

They said a few more words and he disconnected.

That’s when Della and Paul saw him rejoin them. Both she and Paul saw the shocked look Perry had on his face.

“What happened, Perry?”

Della gave him another hug, which he returned.

“Perry, I do have an update on that advertisement.”

“Go ahead, Paul.”

The shocked look still stayed.

“I got a phony contest candidate who is interested in us. I didn’t accept him because he sounded like a murderer to me. Why are you shocked?”

Perry didn’t sound interested in hearing anything else on the contest. He looked like he was about to cry any minute now.

“What was your mother calling about?”

“My father was murdered earlier today, Della.”

“I’m so sorry, Perry. You need to go home.”

“You’re right, Paul. I’m a mess. You can update that advertisement and announce a murder has arrived!”

Then Perry left his office.

“He’s a mess for sure, Della. Do you want me to look after him?”

“I don’t think it’s necessary, Paul, but it’s a good idea. Go update that advertisement like he told you.”

“I’ll go do that tomorrow first thing.”


	5. Chapter 5

Shaggy turned the television on and saw a commercial. It looked like to him there was a commercial break. It indeed was an update on that contest.

“Hey, gang, come here!” Shaggy called.

His friends ran as fast as they could and see what made him yell.

“What is it, Shag?” Velma asked, sitting on the couch beside him.

“There’s a commercial about Perry Mason.”

“Is that way you called us?”

“Yes, Freddy. I thought you wouldn’t want to miss out on it. This is why I called you.”

Shaggy was right – it indeed was an update. It was Paul’s voice they heard. Here is what he said:

“This is an update for those who are interested in spending some time with Perry Mason. This is your chance to be the winners. If you are interested, here is the number to call.”

Paul left the phone number on the screen. Velma was the one who wrote all of the information that they all saw on the screen.

“I see you wrote the number down, Velma,” Daphne told her.

“I did just in case we are the lucky winners, which one of us will call now?”

Paul’s voice also added, “This is the perfect time to get involved and help Perry Mason by solving a murder about his family. For more information, please call the number under the screen.”

Then the commercial was finished.

“Wow! Who would want to murder a family member of the famous lawyer?” Fred asked as he began to turn the television off.

“Very good question, Fred. I doubt Mr. Mason wouldn’t have been the one to do that who happens to be a family member,” Daphne said.

Even Shaggy and Velma had to agree.

“If somebody does suspect Mr. Mason, that would really be news big time,” agreed Fred.

“He’s not that kind of person to murder somebody.”

Even though the gang don’t know Perry, Paul and Della at all personally, they already knew this as a fact. Of course it might even be them if chosen to win this contest. As far as lots of us know by now, the Scooby Doo gang were well – known for solving mysteries, so they could have that chance.

“Why don’t you call the office, Velma? You’re the one who wrote all of this information down,” Fred told Velma.

“That’s exactly what I’m doing, Freddy."

All of them watched as Velma picked up her cell phone and punched in the number. They all stuck around so that way they could hear Velma’s telephone conversation.

Velma listened to the telephone ring at Perry’s office. She thought there have only been other people who are interested as she and her friends are. Maybe this could be why Paul Drake left that kind of information for people to see.

Della answered the telephone since she’s Perry’s secretary.

“Is this Perry Mason’s office?” asked Velma.

“Yes, it is. Would you mind giving me your name?” asked Della.

“Velma Dinkley. My friends and I are very interested in helping Mr. Mason on his latest case.”

“So you have been following the advertisement that Paul is in charge of?”

“Exactly. We just saw there was an update on the latest information.”

“Yes, there is. Would you like to speak with either Perry or Paul?”

“Whoever is available at the moment,” she answered.

“Mr. Mason is available. I can go get him.”

“All right.”

While waiting for Perry to come on, Velma told her friends, “I get to talk with Perry. He’s available.”

That’s when Perry took the call.

“Perry Mason speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. Mason. My name is Velma Dinkley. My friends and I have been following that advertisement on television. We just saw there was an update. Is that true?”

“Yes, it is. Would you prefer to speak with Paul since he’s the one who put this whole thing together?”

“No, that’s all right. I’d rather speak with you. What happened to update this advertisement?”

“A family member passed on recently,” answered Perry.

“So sorry for your loss. I’d like to hear the story.”

“That information can wait until it’s time for Paul to decide on the winners. I am not going to share this information over the telephone.”

“I understand about personal information. While you’re we’re still talking about this subject, why don’t we find out when you want the lucky people to help you solve this case?”

Her friends were still there as she was talking. They didn’t catch every word on the conversation. One thing Velma noticed almost immediately was that Mr. Mason indeed sounded shocked.

He wasn’t shocked at all about her telephone call. It was the news of his father’s murder. It looked like his mother hasn’t said much quite yet.

“Well, Mr. Mason, would you like to have my contact information?” Velma asked.

“Yes, please.”

She gave it out. Velma did hear him pull out a piece of paper so he could write down her number.

When she gave the information out, Perry told her, “I’ll pass this over to Paul since he’s in charge of this contest. I hope that’s all right with you.”

“All right. Have a good rest of your day.”

“Same to you, Ms. Velma.”

That’s when the conversation disconnected.

“What did you get out of him, Velma?” Daphne asked.

“You asked my question,” Fred told Daphne.

“I know, Freddy.”

“I thought you guys heard the entire conversation.”

“Not every word, Velma. Tell us what he said,” Fred told his friend.

“You should’ve heard Mr. Mason’s voice.”

“What did it sound like?” Shaggy asked.

“Shocked. That’s probably why he let Paul Drake start this whole thing up.”

“Poor guy. This will be over before we know it,” said Daphne.

Everyone agreed on what she said.

After this telephone call with Perry, she and her friends decided to go for a nice walk.


End file.
